1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal deck, platform, or surface structures of the general type in which joists support and are fastened to transverse decking members or planks. The present invention particularly relates to an aluminum deck structure adapted for recreational purposes, such as the formation of a playing surface for a platform tennis court.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metal deck structures typically assemble decking members and joists with conventional fasteners such as bolts or welds. These assembly techniques, which necessarily occur in the field, require a great deal of time and labor, sometimes require advance preparation and dangerous equipment, and ultimately are very expensive. Moreover, where long decking members susceptible to thermal elongation must be used, as in the construction of a platform tennis court, these fastening techniques are placed under great stress and the fasteners sometimes break or cause distortion of the deck structure.